My Little Pony, Equestria Girls Meet TMNT
by PoisonRoseTMNT
Summary: The turtles are sucked into a portal that goes to Eqestria and they are turned into Ponies. They meet Twilight and the others and they go to the other world and have a lot of adventures with them. Will they want to leave? Do they want to stay? And will love blossom between the turtles and ponies?
1. The portal to Equestria

**My Little Pony/ Equestria Girls meets TMNT**

"What do you mean a 'portal'?" says Leo

"I mean I found a portal that goes somewhere but I don't know where to." says Donnie

Donnie grabs his brothers and takes them to where he saw the portal which was in an alley way.

"What the..." says Leo

"I wonder where that portal leads to..." says Mikey

He gets really close to the portal and then gets sucked in by his head.

"Mikey!" shouts Raph

Leo grabs Mikey's leg but he also gets sucked in. Donnie also follows the two. Raph jumps into the portal and the portal closes behind them. All of them are screaming at the top of their lungs as they go through the portal. Once the portal opened on the other side, all of them fell out separate ways and everyone blacks out

 **Mikey's POV**

I have no idea where that portal led us too but I immediately heard voices coming my way and I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. All I could do was listen to those voices that were coming closer

"I told y'all that I heard a voice and look a pony..." that voice sounded like a country accent

"Well, you were right AppleJack." says another voice

"Yeah, but is the poor pony alright?" ask another voice

"I have no idea." says a third voice

"This is your fault, AppleJack!" says a fourth voice

"My fault! It is all of y'alls because you didn't believe me when I said 'I heard a voice!'" says the one called AppleJack who had the accent

That is when I hear all the voices arguing with one another. I open my eyes to find 6 ponies arguing with each other. I groan and that is when the ponies notice me

"Hey, are you okay?" ask a purple pony

"Yeah I guess..." I said as I ran a hoof through my mane wait, hoof, mane? I look at my hand or what used to be my hand and instead it was a hoof, an orange hoof. Mikey runs over to a near by lake and looks at his reflection. He was a unicorn because of the horn and his mane was blonde with orange highlights.I still have my freckles and baby blue eyes. I saw something on the side of my rear. It was a smiley face with three water balloons.

"What is this?"

"It's your cutie mark which is like who you are."

"What is your name?" ask the same purple pony

"My name is Michelangelo or Mikey for short."

"Well, hi Mikey, My name is Twilight." says the purple pony

"I'm AppleJack!"

"I'm Pinkey Pie!" says the pink pony

"I am Rainbow Dash." says the pony with a rainbow mane

"I am Rarity..." says the pone that had a purple mane

"I'm... Fluttershy." says the last pony

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I ask them

"Sure, what is it?" says Twilight

"I need to find my brothers, can you help me?"

"Sure!"

They help me up and we started to look for my missing brothers. We were about to give up until I saw two ponies that were unconscious near a swampy area. I ran over to them and I gasp. They were purple and red. The purple one had a cutie mark of gears and a wrench. The other one had a cutie mark of a turtle. They had a mane of red and brown with purple highlights. The brown maned one had a gap between his teeth. Both have wings

"Donnie, Raph?" I said shaking the two unconscious unicorns

They started to get up and Raph touches his head

"Mikey, why are you a pony?" ask Donnie

I explain everything to them and they are kind of freaked out.

"Calm down, we still need to find Leo." I said

We continue to walk to find Leo and we stopped when we saw a unconscious blue pony who laid on the ground really injured. I run over to the really injured pony and I gasp. The pony's mane was black with blue highlights. His cutie mark was a ying and yang symbol with a ninja shuriken meaning this is Leo.

"This is Leo!"

"What are we going to do? He is really injured..." says Donnie

"We can take him back to the castle..." says Twilight

"We have to carry him though..."

So everyone worked together to carry Leo back to the castle.

"Everyone, this is Princess Celestia..."

"Hello..." says the three

"What is wrong with this pony?" ask Princess Celestia

"This is our brother and he is really injured."

"Very well, follow me..."

The 9 ponies followed Princess Celestia to a nursery room and they gently laid Leo down on a bed.

"His heart beat is weak so he needs to rest." She puts a oxygen mask on Leo's face

"Okay."

Twilight looks at Leo and notices something

"Princess Celestia, I need to ask you something.."

"What is it, Twilight?"

"Um... here..." Twilight walks over to Leo and parts his mane to show a horn and gently rolls Leo and shows Princess Celestia his black and blue wings

She gasp

"A alicorn?! How that is impossible!"

"What is a alicorn?" ask Mikey

"An alicorn is a pony that has wings and horn..." explains Twilight

"Oh."

"Why don't you show our guest around?"

"Okay!"

Twilight and the others were showing the three around. Donnie didn't see where he was going and he ran into another pony. She was a unicorn and she was a pink unicorn and she had a blonde mane.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." She walks away smiling

"Who's that?" ask Donnie

"That is Candy, she is also a new pony."

Meanwhile, some pony sneaked into the nursery room and walked up to the bed Leo laid on and pulls on the oxygen mask Leo wears. The pony takes it off and throws it to the ground. Leo struggles to breath and a bunch of machines beeped. Someone opens the door and catches the pony. It was Twilight who fortunately was in the castle

She uses her magic to tie up the pony and takes off the cloak that covers the pony.

"Candy?!"

It was Candy. Candy snarls at Twilight and escapes.

"Stop her!" says Twilight

Rainbow dash tries to tackle her but Candy manages to dodge every attack the ponies throw at him. She goes into the room that has the mirror that goes to the other world and jumps through it.

"She went to the other world."

"We will go after her."

They go back to where Leo is and they put the oxygen mask back on him and he relaxes. Everyone sighs. Leo opens his eyes and sees a bunch of ponies

"Wha-"

Donnie explain everything to him

"So what are we going to do?" ask Mikey who turns to Twilight

"We go to the other world to stop Candy..."


	2. Canterlot High, The Sirens return

**My Little Pony, Equestria Girls Meet TMNT**  
"What is this other world, you guys were talking about?" ask Leo who was finally healed and was standing. Donnie told him everything that happened and Leo was calm and didn't care that they were turned into ponies

""It's this other world where everyone there is human." explains Twilight

"I finally get to know what I look like as a human!" says Mikey

Everyone roll their eyes when Mikey says that

"So this is the portal to the other world.." says Raph who gestures to the mirror

"Yes, are you sure you want to go with me?" says Twilight

"YEAH!" shouts all four who jump into the portal

"Twilight rolls her eyes and jumps in right after them. At Canterlot high, Pinkie Pie was jumping around and laughing. Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes while juggling with a soccer ball. Rarity was brushing AppleJack's hair. Flutter Shy was playing with the animals. They got up from what they are doing when Twilight and four boys came through the portal

"Twilight!" says the five girls who helps Twilight up

"Um... who are they?" ask Rarity

"They are Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie." says Twilight who motions the four now human teenagers

"They were looking at their hands. Leo had black hair that also had blue highlights, he was also wearing a blue t-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and blue sneakers. Raph was wearing a red shirt, jeans and sneakers. Donnie had a purple shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Mikey was wearing an orange t- shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"So, we need to find that Candy, right?" ask Raph

Twilight nods and turns to her friends and explains everything to her friends.

"So we need to find this Candy person and stop her?" ask Rainbow Dash

The five nod

The girls and guys go into Canterlot high and the six girls took the boys to Principal Celestia's office. The girls showed the guys around when some girls stood at the entrance of the school. The leading girl had orange hair, the second girl had purple hair with light blue highlights, and the last girl has blue hair with purple highlights. But someone else joins them, a girl with blonde hair. They all had red amulets around their necks

"Candy..." says Twilight

"Ugh, The Sirens..." groans Rainbow Dash

"Who are The Sirens?" ask Donnie

"The Sirens are those girls, and they are magical creatures in Equestria that can charm ponies/ humans with their voices but their power only works when they feed off of negativity or something." says Twilight

"Oh..."

They were walking toward them and the Sirens glared at the girls and the girls glared back. The Sirens continue to walk by. In the cafeteria, everyone was eating lunch and was having a good time when someone started to fight and that is when the Sirens walked in. All the negativity went to the amulets that were around their necks

They were singing and Twilight told everyone to cover their ears and everyone did except for one. That person is Leo. Hs eyes were turning bright red. The leader of the Sirens was Candy and she walks towards Leo and puts her hand under Leo's chin and raises his head. He looks at her and she smiles

"We already have one girls, time to get the others." says Candy

The other three nod

Twilight notices this and she grabs Leo by the shoulder and shakes him very hard

"Leo, snap out of it! They are charming you with their singing!"

Leo looks at her with the glowing red eyes and he shakes his head and his turns back to normal. He looks at Twilight and her face shows relief. The Sirens walk out of the cafeteria annoyed that their plans were ruined by Twilight

"What happened?" ask Leo

"You were being control by the Sirens..." says Rarity

"I..." says Leo before passing out

Donnie catches him

"Being control must have drained the strength out of him." says Donnie

"It does..."

Donnie carries Leo and the others follow him out of the cafeteria. Meanwhile, The Sirens were hatching a plan to control all of the boys' mind.

"Well, we already got one of them..."

"We had one of them if it weren't for that pesky Twilight..."

"I know but how will we get control of those boys?"

"Hmm... we need to get them separately..."

"Good idea..."

"Once we get control of them, they will work for us and help us defeat those pesky girls..."

They evilly laugh 


	3. The Concert

**My Little Pony, Equestria Girls meet TMNT**

"Wow, a concert that is amazing!" says Mikey

They were currently standing in the auditorium because Principal Celestia made an announcement that they will be holding a under the stars concert and anyone can enter the concert. The girls and boys were in charge of putting it all together. The concert was in 2 weeks

"Hey, we should enter it!" says Rainbow Dash

"You have a band?" ask Donnie

"Yes, a band called the Rainbooms!" says Pinkie

"Cool!"

"Yeah, wait, you should be in our band!" says Rainbow Dash

"What us?!" says Leo shocked

"Yeah, we can help you play an instrument!" says Pinkie

"That does sound like fun!" says Leo

"Okay, so what instrument do you want to play?"

"Well, I want to play either guitar or electric guitar." says Leo

Both Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash jumped up to that and grabbed Leo and said that they are both going to teach him to play both the guitar and electric guitar

"I want to play a keyboard!" says Donnie

"I guess I want to play key tar" says Raph

Rarity grabs them both and they started to practice

Mikey walks over to the drum set that Pinkie has set up and started playing it and Pinkie started to get excited and helps Mikey get better with the drum set. They continue to practice and now they have mastered their instruments in just a few days. Now that they were done rehearsing with their instruments it was time to get the gym ready for the concert

Leo was making a sign that said 'Welcome to the Under the Stars Concert" in cursive and he added glitter. He shows it to Rarity who was working on the confetti and streamers. She approves and Leo ask Twilight for help to tie up the sign and it was pretty.

Rarity and Donnie were putting up the streamers. Fluttershy was painting a picture of instruments and music notes. Mikey and Pinkie were putting up the lights, disco ball and stereos. Raph was helping Apple Jack with food. Apple Jack made apple fruit tarts and was making Raph taste it. Raph chews it and swallows it

"How is it?" ask Apple Jack

"It is excellent!" says Raph

Apple Jack cheers and high fives Raph. They put apple cider on the table for refreshments.

"Great job guys!" says Twilight

"Thanks."

Leo walks out of the room because he needed to go to the bathroom. He was not aware that someone or some people were watching him. He turns around to see the Sirens surrounding him

"Hello, Leo..." says Adagio Dazzle

"Candy was right, we did find you." says Aria Blaze

"He he he..." says Sonata Dusk

"Now girls..." says Candy

The Sirens started to sing and Leo covers his ears but he couldn't prevent the songs from taking over his mind. The world around him goes black and he falls down. He opens his eyes and his eyes were ruby red. He gets up from the floor and faces the Sirens who were smiling.

"Here." says Candy as she hands Leo something

Leo takes it and holds it in his hand. It was the same amulet that the Sirens have around their necks. He puts it on and his ruby red eyes glowed as he and the Sirens disappeared in the darkness

"Dude, where is Leo?" ask Mikey

p"Don't know, you go look for him." says Raph who was busy practicing key tar. Mikey shrugs and walks out of the gym and looks for Leo. He was drinking water from the water fountain when someone sings a beautiful song. Mikey turns around to see Leo standing behind him with a amulet that was around his neck.

His eyes were also red.

"Leo?"

Leo doesn't say anything but he opens his mouth and he sings and it sounded nice. Mikey started to feel woozy and fell on the ground. His vision started to blur and before he passes out, he sees The Sirens standing next to Leo.

"Leo, are you a siren?" ask Mikey

"Yes, and soon you and the others will be too." he says

Mikey blacks out. Mikey opens his eyes but they were no longer light blue, they were now ruby red just like Leo's. Mikey gets up from the ground and he looks at Lep

Leo hands him the same amulet and Mikey puts it on

"Good, we got two now we just need the last two..." says Candy

Meanwhile

"What is taking Mikey so long to look for Leo?" ask Raph impatiently

"Maybe he got lost..." says Donnie

"Sure..." says Raph sarcastically

"Well, then let's go find him then." says Donnie

The two went out to find both Leo and Mikey who have mysteriously disappeared. They were walking to the water fountain where Mikey was and were about to go back when some beam hits Raph.

"Raph!" says Donnie

The cause of the beam comes out. Donnie and Raph's eyes widened when seeing who caused the beam. It was their brothers but their eyes were glowing red. They were also wearing amulets.

"Why are you doing this?' demands Raph

"Because we are sirens now and so shall you." says Mikey

The girls came and sang and the boys couldn't prevent it. Their eyes were glowing red. The girls hand them their amulets and they put them on.

"Perfect, now we can defeat those pesky girls but how?"

"How about, we get them to argue..." says Donnie

"Perfect." says Candy

The four boys that were under the Sirens' control went back to the gym and they started to make the girls argue with one another. Leo went up to Apple Jack.

He makes his eyes look normal and not red

"Hey, Apple Jack..."

"What's up?"

"You know, Rainbow Dash says that your apple fruit tarts are not so good."

"WHAT!" anger is showed in Apple Jack's eyes and face

Once Apple Jack stomps over to Rainbow Dash, Leo smirks. Rainbow Dash is practicing but Apple Jack takes the cord that was plugged into the stereo and unplugs it.

"HEY!" shouts Rainbow Dash

""Oh, I'm sorry was that not good for you?!"

That is when everyone started to argue and magic started to float off of them and the negativity went to the Sirens' amulets and the amulets

"Come on, we have a concert to prepare for."

After that the girls apologize to one another and continue to prepare for the concert that was in 1 day/p


	4. Battle of the Bands

**My Little Pony, Equestria Girls meet TMNT**

It was the night of the concert and everyone was dressed up for the concert. All the girls were wearing dresses and boots. They were setting up for their performances. They were on after the Sirens but they couldn't find the boys who were missing since the afternoon.

"Where are those boys?" ask Rarity

"I have no idea." says Pinkie Pie

"Hey, losers." says Adagio

"What do you want?" demands Rainbow Dash

"Are you missing anything, like a couple of boys?" ask Candy

Four red eyes appear right next to the Sirens and the people that have the red eyes stand right next to the Sirens. All of the girls gasp when seeing the boys.

"Guys?" says Twilight

The red eyes glowed in hatred and they growl. The amulets around their necks glowed.

"Come on Sirens, it is time to take the stage."

"How dare they, steal the boys from us!" says Rarity

The girls and boys get on the stage and started to sing 'welcome to the show'

 _Welcome to the show_

 _We're here to let you know_

 _Our time is now_

 _Your time is running out_

 _Feel the wave of the sound_

 _As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away, we'll make you stay_

 _We will be adored_

 _Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored_

 _It's time for our reward_

 _Now you need us!_

 _Come and heed us!_

 _Nothing can stop us now!_

Rainbow Dash notices that the other students that were at the concert were starting to fall for the song. During all of this song, the Sirens have transformed once again. Twilight was horrified because she saw the four boys that were her friends had transformed into one of the Sirens. They had tails and wings just like the Sirens.

Their eyes were glowing red. Leo sent beams towards the girls and they dodge the attack. The boys growl and they and the girls unleashed the Siren creatures to attack the others. The Sirens were looking down at the girls and they attack them by the human Sirens singing. The girls clutch their heads and fell down

"How are we going to beat them?" ask Rainbow Dash

"Same, as last time..." says Twilight

The Sirens were smiling at the girls on the ground. That is when the other girls transformed and with their instruments used their magic to attack the Siren creatures. The Siren creatures were stronger though because of their voices and power.

"AH!" screams Rarity

Donnie who was growling stops when hearing Rarity screaming.

"Rarity?" he whispers

Rarity fell on the ground unconscious and hurt. Donnie notices that he was the one who was doing this so he grabs the amulet and throws it on the ground and he turns back to normal and so does his eyes

Donnie runs over to Rarity to make sure she is okay.

"Rarity, please wake up and be okay..." he says with tears in his eyes

She doesn't move. Donnie cries

"D-D-Donnie?" whispers Rarity

Donnie opens his eyes to see Rarity looking at him and smiling. Donnie sighs and does something that shocks everyone. He leans in and kisses Rarity right on the lips. Rarity was shocked

Donnie gently pulls away and helps her up and hugs her

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Donnie."

"What about the others?" ask Pinkie

Donnie turns to see his three brothers with their glowing red eyes.

"Well, Donnie changed back when he saw Rarity hurt, so maybe..."

"One of us for each of them will change them back..." says Twilight

Before anyone could do anything, Leo attacks them. Twilight struggles to keep her footing. Leo throws a beam at Twilight and it hits her and she falls on the ground unconscious.

"Twilight!" says Rainbow Dash

 _Twilight. Twilight. Twilight._

That name rang through Leo's mind and Leo's eyes went from red to dark blue. He notices Twilight on the ground and takes the amulet and smashes it into the ground.

He turns back to normal and races towards the fallen girl. He grabs her

"Twilight, it's me Leo... I'm sorry this happened to you." he says tears started to fall

"This is my fault..." he says as he cries

"I'm a bad friend and brother for my brothers."

Leo sobs

 _"You're not a bad friend or brother."_ a kind voice says

Leo opens his eyes to see Twilight looking at him and smiling. He helps her up and hugs her.

Rainbow Dash looks at Raph who was glaring at her with his red glowing eyes.

"Raph, I don't want to fight you!"

"I do..."

He sends a voice wave towards her and Rainbow Dash falls down. Tears started to form in her eyes. Raph looks at her and then he falls on the ground unconscious. His amulet also breaks. Rainbow Dash rushes toward him and she was scared that Raph was gone. She cries with her hands on her face. Someone gently removes her right hand from her face. She notices that Raph did that

She hugs him and then also kisses him

She helps him up.

Pinkie Pie looks at Mikey who was still under the Sirens' control and everyone uses their power to defeat the Sirens and get Mikey back.

"MIKEY!" says Pinkie

She runs up and hugs him

Back to the others

"I'm fine really, Leo?" says Twilight

Leo was looking down

"I told you I'm fine, you and the others were under the Sirens' control."

"I know but-"

Before he could continue Twilight leans in and kisses him

"Is that better?" she ask him

"maybe..."

She giggles and takes his hand and they dance

Everyone does the same thing and they have a good time


End file.
